Code Miraculous
by BEK2S
Summary: A crossover with Code Lyoko and Miraculous Ladybug. When Hawk Moth rises up and begins to strike its up to Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino to join together with their kwamis to save the day.
1. The Return of Miraculous

In a different realm-a virtual realm where the guardians go to protect your world.

Using magical jewels called Miraculous which provided them powers.

The most powerful of these guardians-the Ladybug, the Cat, the Fox, the Turtle,the Bee, the Moth, and the Peacock

Ladybug: Power of Creation

Chat Noir: Power of Destruction

Rena Rouge: Power of Illusion

Carapace: Power of Protection

Queen Bee: Power of Paralyzation

Hawk Moth: Power of Transmission

Mayura: Power of Emotion

These guardians would leave their world to go to Miraculous and stop a Akumatizer by the name of Hawk Moth who can control anything they touch.

One day Hawk Moth was defeated and was never seen again along with the Miraculous guardians all except for one-

To this day Miraculous is still shut down and Hawk Moth is still nowhere to be seen….

"That is until now…"

Episode 1: The Return of Miraculous

Sabine: Marinette time to get up!

A voice called from downstairs as Marinette got up from bed, stumbling on the floor in her pajamas.

Marinette then headed down stairs to her mom in the kitchen making breakfast and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and took a seat.

Sabine: So new school year-new grade-are you excited?

She asked as Marinette said was making a bowl of cereal.

Marinette: With any hope Chloe won't be in my class again.

Marinette responded and then knocking over an orange-spilling milk-and a cereal box…

Sabine: 4 years in a row?

Marinette: Ever since middle school-lucky me…

Sabine: Don't be like that-its new year everything will be just fine.

Marinette's mother responded while wiping her daughter's cheek.

Marinette then got dressed, with a suitcase and went downstairs to her father's bakery with her dad making macaroons.

Tom: Heading out already sweetheart?

Marinette: Yeah I wanted to head there early and figure out what room I'm gonna be in.

Tom: Need a hand.

Marinette: (struggling)No.

Marinette gave her father a kiss and waved goodbye as she headed out into the sunny city of France and made her to the car with her mother to school.

Marinette attends a broadening school called Collège Françoise Dupont.

A school known for having children with special talents and skills from poetry, art, to music. Marinette stopped by the school and grabbed her belongings.

Mom: You can call or come over anytime if your having a problem.

Marinette: I know mom

Mom: My little girl is growing up so fast-in two more years you'll be on your own.

Marinette gave her mom one last hug and headed off to school with her luggage. On her way she came across an old man trying to get across the street. But everyone was distracted and a car was coming so Marinette rushed in and helped him out while tripping over in the process.

???: That would have been a nasty accident.

Marinette then got up and sat her suitcase back up.

Marinette: Ha ha I'm prone to make a lot of accidents.

Marinette tried to laugh it off as being a good Samaritan and headed off to the school building.

???: Thank you.

The old man bowed his head as he thanked Marinette, before she waved and ran off inside the building.

Marinette stepped inside the boarding house-stepping past a sign in area and getting her key from the admissioner. She walked down a brick wall hallway with rewards and trophy cases walking into a wreck room with velvet chairs in front of a flat screen tv and behind them a with feet away was Kim and Alix having having a pinball match with Max acting as the Ref as Alix scores a point with a spin move as Marinette went upstairs to her room.

Marinette heads to Room 216 to find-

Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

To see Chloe was her roommate this year and all she could do was roll her eyes in annoyance.

Marinette: Looks like we're roommates this year…

Chloe: Seems like it and just so we're clear-bunk bed is mine-don't touch any of my stuff-and stay on your side and you should have a nice year-okay?

Marinette: ...ah-

Chloe: Good now if you could excuse me I have to meet up with a certain someone called Adrien Agreste.

Marinette: Who?

Chloe: Adrien Agreste only the son of the greatest fashion designer in the world and my best friend! So excuse me as I got important people to greet.

Chloe walked out and down to another room with Sabrina and dragged her along with her and she headed outside, leaving Marinette in the room by herself.

Marinette: Just super…

Chloe and Sabrina waited at the front of the school courtyard for Adrien until the school bell rang.

Chloe: Where is he?!

Sabrina: I'm sure he'll be here soon, but we need to be in class right now.

Sabrina convinced Chloe to go to class with her. And soon as they left Adrien Agreste was stepping out of a car with Natalie holding an IPad reviewing his schedule.

Natalie: ...So by 4:00 we'll be here to pick you up. Try not to be late because you have a photoshoot later today.

Adrien then heard a scream and another man run away.The same old man that was crossing the was on the ground reaching for his cane, Adrien then went to help him up before leaving.

Adrien: Thank you Natalie. But if I were to make some friends-

Natalie: Adrien you know what he said and you know what he wants for you.

Adrien then began to head to his class.

Marinette made her way to class sitting behind Nino who was listening to music slugging in his chair with Ms. Bustier as her homeroom teacher.

Chloe: This is my seat!

Chloe proclaimed as she slammed her hand on Marinette's desk with Sabrina sitting right next to her.

Marinette: But Chloe I've always sat here.

Chloe: Not anymore, since Adrien is sitting up front I'm sitting right behind. Why don't you sit next to that new girl, now run along.

This caught the new girl's attention and decided to step in and stepped in Chloe face.

Chloe: Can I help you?

???: Who made you the boss of where people should sit?

Chloe: Oooo-look out everyone we got little Miss Do Good in our class! What are you gonna do new girl? Shot me with your glasses?

???: Wouldn't you like to know?!

The whole class became quiet, like an old western movie and Marinette got up slowly from her seat slowly walking away from the scene.

Knock*Knock* "Um is this Ms. Bustier's class?"

Adrien walked in the class causing Chloe to push Marinette to the side having her fall over and hugging Adrien and dragging him to his seat next to Nino.

Adrien: Hi I'm Adrien, I'm new here.

Nino: Let me guess your Chloe's friend

right?

Nino responded to Adrien leaving Adrien confused.

Marinette: I wish I was brave to stand up to Chloe like that…

???: It's how Majestia would handle it. She says, "All that is necessary is the triumph of evil, and good people do nothing" and that girl is evil while we're good people.

Marinette: That easier said than done, she likes making my life miserable.

???: That's cause you let her girl, you just need more confidence!

Marinette:...Marinette.

Alya: Alya.

The two shook hands and became friends instantly as they smiled at each other.

In an abandoned factory not to far from the school, the elderly man was meditating in front of a computer, until Wayzz woke up and jumped up waking up the elderly man.

Wayzz: Master! Master Fu! The Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. Its a negative aura!

Master Fu went out of meditation and then started typing in a computer in front of him and the scanner alerted something.

Master Fu: There is no telling what evil powerful will come upon the world. It's time to*crack*OH!

Master falls to the floor in pain and started coughing so much he was on his hands and knees trying to get air.

Wayzz: Master be reasonable, your-

Master Fu: Still young, I'm only 186. But your right Wayzz I can't do this alone we're gonna need some help(thinks to himself) and I believe I know who to ask.

It was soon night fall and Alya was walking with Marinette to her dorm room chatting up.

Marinette: So your like a Social Media Strategist?

Alya: Yep, always looking for the latest news and latest scoop. Need advice about latest news I'm your girl.

Marinette: I just need advice to deal with Chloe as a roommate.

Alya: Remember girl-confidence!

Alya waved goodbye to Marinette and walked home. Marinette then went down the hall to her room, she then stopped to find a small box in front of her door. She picked it up and opened it to see a pair of ladybug earrings. But before she went in her room she overheard Chloe and Sabrina talking.

Sabrina: I really wish we were in the same room Chloe, it would be the best time ever.

Chloe: And I wouldn't be stuck with Loser-Nette. I mean-how does someone like me get stuck with "her?!"

Sabrina: I know so unbelievable.

Chloe: Um-brush please!

Sabrina: Oh! Of course Chloe!

After that exchange Marinette didn't even bother going in the room she just left upset and went somewhere else not even wanting to deal with Chloe.

Adrien was in his room reading on his bed until he heard a knock on his door. It turned out to be Felix and went inside to talk to his little cousin.

Felix: So how's the new school going?

Still friends with that Mayor's kid?

Adrien: Chloe's not that bad.

Felix: Ppssshh-sure(sarcastically)

Adrien: It's not like I have any other

friends to talk to…

Felix: Hey all it takes is one story to change a person's perspective.

Adrien: Why did you stop by here?

Felix: I just wanted to see how my uncle was doing after the whole...you know what…

Gabrielle: Felix a minute if you could.

Felix stepped to the side for his uncle to talk to Adrien.

Gabrielle: You are not staying on campus in that school, I will not have you out there in that dangerous world.

Adrien: But father I'm always inside the house, why can't I just hang out with friends like everyone else? Felix-

Gabrielle: And look what happened at his school back then-and you are my son you are not like everyone else! Felix a word in my study.

Felix: We'll talk later.

Felix walked off with Gabrielle, and Adrien heading back in his room. When got back in he saw a small black and red box on his desk. Curious, he picked it up and opened the case…

Back at school Marinette was trying on her Ladybug Earrings looking in the bathroom mirror admiring herself.

???: You look beautiful with those earrings.

Marinette: Oh thank you-

Marinette stopped when she realized no one was there and turned her head to see a flying red creature with wide blue eyes. This caused Marinette to scream at the sight and hide in one of the stalls.

At Adrien's home he came across the ring and tried it on. As he did a small black cat-like creature appeared right next to him causing him to jump.

???: *yawn*

Adrien: No way like a genie.

Plagg: I meant him once-he grants wishes big deal. Names Plagg, hey is this edible?

The small creature then started to bite on Adrien's foosball table and fly all over his room while Adrien tries to catch him.

At the school Marinette steps out the bathroom stall to see the creature still there.

Tikki: My name is Tikki, I'm your kwami. And your the chosen one Marinette.

Marinette: Oh no no no! You got the wrong person! I'm only good for making messes-

As Marinette was panicking she panicked even more when Rose walked in the bathroom trying to hide Tikki.

Rose: Hi Marinette.

Marinette: Um...Rose...do you see the...thing...its…

Rose: Oh you mean your earrings, there so cute. Where did you get them?

It was as if Rose couldn't see Tikki which confused Marinette, and had her hurry out of the bathroom leaving Rose even more confused. Marinette took a seat in the common area and everyone didn't even realize the flying kwami next to her.

Marinette: Its like they can't even see you…

Tikki: Because they can't.

Adrien: So no can see you except me?

Plagg: Yep! Think of me as your subconscious or an invisible best friend And I'll only exist if you keep that ring on and I can still make contact with things but then...Paris would become Atlantis. Hehehe.

Adrien: So does that make me crazy or special.

Plagg: Depends on how you look at, do you like to talk to yourself more than often?

Adrien: Okay but really why are you here?

Tikki: We need your help to stop an evil power that's gonna strike your world!

Marinette: ...Wait this seems way too crazy, what do you mean-

???: Kim!

A few feet away Ivan was about to punch Kim until a police officer pulled him away and dragged him out of the building. Tikki took this opportunity to take Marinette to a different place.

Tikki: If you want answers come and follow me.

Marinette didn't questioned anything and followed Tikki out the building into the city.

Adrien: How am I gonna go save people and stop evil when I can't even leave my own house except for school.

Plagg: Easy, wait until everyone is asleep just sneak out, simple.

Adrien: And if I get caught?

Plagg: Hey if you're sneaky enough you could get away easily.

Adrien: Hmmm…

Marinette ended up in an old factory, it was rusty and broken down but went down an elevator to a room with a large computer with the old man waiting for her.

Master Fu: Hello Marinette. Welcome to Miraculous.

**This is the first story I wrote and I wanted to know what would happen if Code Lyoko meant Miraculous while having the same qualities as eachother in the same world. I hope you all enjoy and find my story a good read.**


	2. The Return of Miraculous pt 2

Marinette: What is this place?

Tikki: This is the super computer. It's used to transfer you into a virtual world called Miraculous where you go to deactivate towers that are connected to the real world.

Marinette: Uh…

Master Fu: And you Marinette has been chosen to be the next Miraculous Guardian where you can help defeat this evil being called Hawk Moth.

Marinette: (shakes her head)wait this is way too much! You mean there is an evil spirit trying to take over the world.

Master Fu: (gets up and goes in the elevator)follow me please.

Master Fu took Marinette to the lower level and revealed scanners each with a different zodiac symbol, taking her to the one with a ladybug symbol. Marinette's eyes widened and she tried slapping her forehead thinking this was all a bad dream.

Master Fu: These are the scanners, these are what gonna transport you into the virtual world.

Marinette: Are you sure these things still work? It just seems so...surreal, like something out of a science fiction show.

Master Fu:...We could do a test if you like. But we would need a guinea pig.

Marinette: A guinea pig? I think I know exactly what to use.

Marinette went back to school but used a secret entrance through the basement of her dorm building. She went upstairs to her room where Chloe was fast asleep. Marinette's goal was to use her golden teddy bear as a test. But as soon as Marinette grabbed the bear Chloe woke up and chased Marinette down the hall. Alya was downstairs in the boarding house, and Marinette ran pass her dropping her purse in the process and Chloe bumped into Alya while chasing Marinette.

Meanwhile at Adrien's house while everyone was asleep he grabbed his red hoodie, hopped out his window using some bed sheets as a rope, and swung over his gated fence, able to sneak past the security cameras.

Plagg: See I told you easy.

Adrien: Yeah as long as my family doesn't become too suspicious.

Adrien then followed Plagg to the back of his house where there was an entrance to the sewer he had to go through.

At the school Marinette made her way to the basement and went through to the sewer system. Alya and Chloe saw her and followed her there.

Alya: Where is she going?

Chloe: Who cares she has my-

Alya: Your what? Bear?

Chloe: Yeah so why do you care!(trying to go through the pathway) Ew!

Alya: Hey if you want your teddy bear mind as well go through with it(running through the passageway)

Chloe: Come on Chloe if you can deal with your own mother, you can go through anything(plugging her nose and went in)

Marinette finally made it back to the factory, went inside the elevator and went to the scanners.

Marinette: That was close.

Tikki: Look on the bright side, that tunnel you took is a great way to beat the curfew.

Marinette smiled and giggled at Tikki and went down the elevator shaft. Adrien was right behind her but was too late to catch it. Chloe and Alya caught up and saw Adrien.

Chloe: Adrie-kins what are you doing here?

Adrien: I was invited here.

Alya: By Marinette?

Adrien: Who?

Marinette: The test subject is in place.

Marinette told Master Fu as she made her way back up the ladder to the super computer. And as she done that Adrien jumped down the elevator shaft into the scanner room followed by Alya, and then Chloe. All of them confused and amazed at what they were seeing.

Alya: Are these coffins?

Chloe: Maybe it's a sacrifice for an Egyptian Pharaoh!

Plagg: (whispers to Adrien) she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Adrien stepped in the scanner and grabbed the bear.

Master Fu was then starting the transfer procedure.

Chloe grabbed and hugged her bear, but the Plagg turned into an electric current and having Adrien shut in the scanner.

Alya: Oh no!

Chloe: My Adrien is gonna be mummified.

Master Fu: Transfer guinea pig-

That's a weird guinea pig, who is that?

Marinette: That's...Chloe's friend! Adrien!

Master Fu: Oh NO!

Chloe screamed for someone to help causing Marinette to run down to the scanner room. Meanwhile Adrien was panicking banging on the scanner door trying to get out as his scanner had a cat paw as the floor pad and his scanner turned gray with green electric sparks flying all over him, as he screamed a big flash transported him into another world…

After some large flashes and tunnel-like transportation. From a high distance Adrien virtualized into a cat-like person with green eyes, and a leather catsuit with a belt as a tail. When he was done being virtualized he fell to the ground, but was able to land on his feet due to being half cat.

Adrien: What's going on? Where am I? Why am I a big black cat?

Adrien looked around and was in a forest setting floating on top of an ocean with trees all over. He walked around trying to get a good understanding of where he was.

Master Fu(voice): Adrien!

Adrien: Whose that? Who's talking?

Master Fu(voice): Master Fu, right now your in a virtual world called Miraculous.

Adrien: A virtual world huh? So it's like a virtual reality video game?

Master Fu(voice): Um...Yes…

As Master Fu said that Adrien was then struck twice in the arm. Behind him were some roach looking creatures with moth symbols on their heads above their lasers. Adrien began to run away from them as they continued to shoot at him.

Back in the factory the three girls were trying to open Adrien's scanner but to avail it just wouldn't open.

Back on Miraculous Adrien was hiding behind a tree while the monsters kept shooting at him. Adrien looked at his ring and what was once a cat paw with 4 claws and a palm only 2 paws now.

Adrien: 4/5 Health Points

Adrien: Hey I know cats have 9 lives but my rings saying otherwise.

And ugly and uglier are taking their issues out on me!

Master Fu(voice): Adrien hold on! For now get out of there and get somewhere safe.

Adrien began running away from the scene but that didn't stop the monsters from trying to get him.

Back in the real world Master Fu started to make some more calculations.

Master Fu(voice): Marinette, Adrien is in trouble. You have to step inside the ladybug scanner and go to the virtual world to help him.

Alya: Wait how do we know there's not gonna be some bug or something that turns her into a real ladybug

Marinette: That doesn't help!

Tikki: Marinette you saw it worked for Adrien so Master Fu knows what he's doing.

Marinette: (steps inside the scanner)at least I have you to guide me through the way…

Tikki: Of course-well at least I'll be with you within.

Marinette: Alright Master Fu I'm ready.

Before Marinette could even ask her question Tikki sucked into the floor and Marinette was stuck in the scanner. Her scanner became a bright red and black electric sparks started surrounding her.

Master Fu(voice): Transfer Marinette

-scanner Marinette

-Virtualization.

A bright light shines above Marinette and next thing you know she was virtualized in the Forest Sector along with Adrien while hitting the ground on her bottom in a ladybug bodysuit and her ponytails much longer.

Marinette: *Bump* Ouch!

Adrien: Well hello and welcome to the forest.

Marinette: So this is Miraculous?(looks at her waist, pulls out a red yoyo with black spots) hey this is a nice looking yoyo(swing it at a tree and it leaves a large dent) woah.

Adrien: Hey how come ladybug gets a cool weapon and suit while I'm dressed like a large black cat with useless paws?(feels behind his back)

Adrien pulled a small bow staff behind his back, and he pressed the center button it extended longer with him flying in the air. He pressed the button again and it lowered down with him landing on his feet.

Marinette: Can you be careful!

Adrien: Hmm-I think I'll keep it.

In the real world Alya and Chloe took the elevator to the super computer and their mouths dropped from the sight of the room and the large monitor hanging from the ceiling. As Master Fu was on the computer the wires started to spark up.

While on Miraculous Adrien and Marinette was roaming around wondering what's going on.

Marinette: So are you part of this world or…?

Adrien: Nope. Got here the same way you did. And I don't believe we properly introduced, I'm(thinking about it) Chat Noir. Yeah Chat Noir in the virtual world, but in the real world I'm Adrien Agreste.

Marinette: Oh so your Chloe's friend in real life(tossing her yoyo in air) well I'm(accidently hits Chat Noir on the head) madly clumsy Marinette in real life.

Chat Noir: Is it cool if I call you Ladybug-my lady?

Ladybug: Like a code name?

Chat Noir: Yeah, considering whoever this Hawk Moth is, must have eyes everywhere. But don't worry my Lady by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me. Hey Master Fu how's things looking on your end.

In the real world as Master Fu was on the computer Wayzz alerted him of the wires sparking up. A herd of wires then shot up from the floor and attacked Master Fu by wrapping him up. Chloe stayed in the elevator as Alya tried to help him with a metal plate but got electrocuted and tossed to the metal wall.

On Miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug came across a tower with a blue aura around it. Ladybug started to feel around it for a door but ended up being sucked in and holding on to a platform. Chat Noir followed suit but grabbed her by the legs to avoid falling.

Ladybug: I can't hold on for much longer your too heavy! Drop your your staff!

Chat Noir: Sorry my Lady, can't do that!

Ladybug couldn't hold on and both her and Chat Noir fell to the bottom of the tower into the dark abyss. But then they appeared in a different Sector. It had a foggy setting, looked like Antarctica, with nothing but ice but the sector seem to be floating as well, with a dark blue sky.

In the real world Master Fu was being electrocuted by the wires and Wayzz tried to help but only got whacked to the wall. Chloe began to start crying at the sight that was in front of her, with Alya trying to get back up to her feet.

In the Miraculous world Ladybug and Chat Noir was trying to figure out where they were and walking through the Ice Sector, but didn't notice they were being watched because they were distracted the loud screams coming from the real world.

Ladybug: Was that Master Fu?!

Chat Noir: Hey look over there!(pointing to another Tower that has a dark-purple aura) why is that tower not the same color as the others?(gets hit in the back) Ouch!

Ladybug: 5/5 Health Points

Chat Noir: 2/5 Health Points

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked behind them and saw some block creatures surrounded them from the front and back. They continued to shoot lasers but Chat Noir used his staff to block them from him and Ladybug.

Chat Noir: How do you kill these things?!

Ladybug: I got an idea!(runs toward the block, pulls out her yoyo and then gets hit in the stomach and falls to the ground) bad plan.

Ladybug: 3/5

Chat Noir: 2/5

Chat Noir: Hey our kwami's said we had some special powers right?

Ladybug: Yeah-what are you thinking(uses her yoyo as a shield by spinning it continuously)

Chat Noir: Cataclysm!(his hand then starts to bubble up) apparently I destroy anything I touch.

Ladybug: (rolls her eyes)I don't need a special power to destroy something.

Chat Noir : (touches a iceberg)

Marinette: NO DON'T DO THAT!

But it was too late because once Chat Noir touched the iceberg it began to tip over the opposite direction.

Chat Noir: Now I can get use to this-lets go blockheads!(touches one of the blocks but it does nothing) I guess I only have one shot to use my power. Hehe…

The block powered up his laser and blasted Chat Noir and he was devirtualized.

Ladybug: My turn. Lucky Charm!(Ladybug tossed her yoyo in the air and it started to sparkle and the center was white) what does this mean(sees the block powering up his laser, she grabbed a broken icicle and the laser bounced back to the block causing it to explode) I got it to kill them we have to hit the tar-

Before Ladybug could get a word out she got hit with a laser and devirtualized. Having her return to the real world as Marinette crawling out of her scanner and with scanner sitting down breathing heavily, and Tikki and Plagg on the floor exhausted.

Marinette: -get…Well at least we're still alive.

Adrien: Alive? Yeah. But I feel like I'm gonna throw up…

Are you okay Plagg?

Marinette: Tikki how do you feel?

???: AAAAAHHHHH!

Both kwami groaned in pain, but they all got up when they heard screaming from above them. When they went up the ladder to see the commotion-they came to see Master Fu being electrocuted. Marinette tried to jump in but the electricity bounced her back-it was preparing for a final blow but then suddenly stopped.

Adrien: (hit the wire with the same metal plate Alya used) I told you wouldn't be able to do without me!(gets whacked by the large wire) AH!

???: Cataclysm!

Adrien hits the wall and almost got electrocuted until the wires then started to turn to rust from Plagg just from touching it.

Plagg: Now thats what I call Cataclysmic!

Aside from the bad pun nobody acknowledged it and went to Master Fu's aid. Wayzz kept calling his but got no response as the Master closed his eyes but used the last of his strength to take off his turtle band on his right wrist and placed it to the ground.

Wayzz: Master...Master….

Wayzz tried calling for Master but he didn't respond. Adrien tried to get him up while Marinette was helping Alya up.

Marinette: Are you okay.

Alya: (groans) No…

**So that is the end of Episode 1. With Master Fu down and out and Hawk Moth knowing who's holding the Miraculous can they come together to save Paris?****Tell me how you feel and what you think of this idea.**


	3. The Return of Miraculous: Guardians Rise

Episode 2: The Return of Miraculous Pt. 2

Nurse: So let me get this straight, you were in your dormitory when you saw an old man walking and all of sudden a light post fell on top of him electrocuted him, and you tried to help tos explaining the marks on your arms?

Marinette, Alya, and Chloe took Master Fu to the Paris Hospital for his current state.

Adrien was crawling back in his room through his window with a broken light post on the ground.

Adrien got through his window and jumped right in bed without taking his clothes off.

Plagg: Man I am beat out-I tell ya Miraculous can take the wind out of you.

Adrien: Yeah but at least we could finally get some sleep…*alarm*(cuts off his alarm)

It was morning time already and the girls were in the cafeteria. Alya was trying to stay awake on one table and Chloe was asleep at another table.

Sabrina: (holding two trays of food)Chloe? Are you okay?

Chloe didn't answer but fell asleep with her head on the table. Marinette went to sit down with her with a tray with nothing but coffee giving one to Alya.

Marinette: (joking)so how did you sleep?

Alya: (sarcastically)Ha ha very funny. So do you mind explaining what the hell happened last night?

Marinette: Yeah about that…

Tikki: We should probably talk in a place more private, walls have ears.

Marinette: Good idea.

Alya: Who are you talking to?

Marinette: Tikki. She's an invisible kwami that you can't see or hear without wearing something like this(pointing at her earrings)(drinking her coffee.

Alya: (joking) girl you must be more sleep than me.

Marinette then grabbed a cookie from her bag and gave it to Tikki. She was eating it but to Alya it was disappearing in mid air.

Which caused Alya to widen her eyes and drink up her coffee cup until it's empty.

Alya: I must be still asleep!

Later in the day Marinette and Alya meant in the library.

Marinette: So since I got these earrings called a Miraculous I have an invisible friend

Alya: (looking at her earrings)hey this pretty cool. Oh so its the thing that gives you your power in the virtual world.

Tikki: She catches on quickly.

After some discussion with the kwamies in the library…

Alya: So your saying the attack in the factory was linked to someone named Hawk Moth?

Marinette/Tikki: Yes and the tower you saw in the Ice Sector must have been activated. It's how he's able to attack in the real world. Those monsters you saw, that's his minions he uses them to guard his towers. You Marinette have the Ladybug with the Power of Creation. Making you the only one who can deactivate the tower and stop Hawk Moth's attack.

Plagg: So all you have to do is bring Ladybug to the tower have her deactivate it save the day and kill the monsters-pretty easy right?

Adrien was walking to class with his phone up to his ear so it didn't seem like he's talking to himself.

Adrien: Easier said than done. Whenever we step foot onto a sector those monsters would be waiting for us.

Plagg: Welp it's either that or be stuck with a killer Moth. Either way it's a loss loss situation.

In the girls bathroom with Alya and Marinette.

Alya: This is too cool! I have to put this on my blog!(pulls out her phone)

Marinette/Tikki: Hold it! You can't tell anyone about this! You must keep this a secret.

When Marinette went to dry her hands the blow dryer started to spark up. It then turned up by itself and pulled Marinette by her hair to the wall. As she struggled to let herself go, Alya stepped in and tried to pull Marinette free. Then the second machine started and Alya almost got sucked in-she proceeded to punch the machine and the one pulling away Marinette damaging both. Marinette and Alya ran out of the bathroom and tried to catch their breath.

Alya: Electronics really don't seem to be fond of you.

Marinette: I'm starting to agree with you.

Tikki: It's Hawk Moth the longer the tower stays activated, the longer this keep going on.

Marinette: We need to deactivate the tower on Miraculous soon or who knows what might happen! But Master Fu is in the hospital so we have no way of getting to Miraculous! And if we skip class people would become suspicious, OH what a nightmare!(starting to panic and shaking her head with her hands)

Alya: (grabbing her hands)tell you what, how about I go to the factory and explore the place and see if I can find anything. And since I don't live on campus I can make an excuse to why I'm late.

Marinette: …Okay… go on and try to be careful.

Alya: Er hm(runs out to the dormitory basement and headed to the factory)

Tikki: Now we have to figure out how we're gonna navigate with Chloe.

Marinette: I'd leave it to Adrien, he has a better handle on her then we do.

Adrien was then walking into class behind Nino and sat right next to him. Chloe and Sabrina walked into class next and Chloe gave Adrien a kiss on his cheek causing Nino to groan in annoyance.

Chloe: Are you okay from last night?

Adrien: As good as I'll ever be. I'll explain everything to you later on. But you can't tell anyone-got it?

Chloe: Fine, but meantime-Sabrina gum me.

Sabrina:(hands Chloe a piece of gum)

Chloe: (chews her gum and places it on Marinette's seat)some people need an attitude adjustment my dear Adrein.

Adrien: Is that really necessary?

Adrein tried to get the gum off of Marinette's seat, but Marinette walked in and mistaken the whole situation while Chloe and Sabrina laughed in the background.

Marinette: (sarcastically) Very funny you three!

Adrien: Wait! No I was just-

Marinette: Chloe's friend! We get it!

Adrein: (to himself)why does everyone keep saying that?

Marinette didn't know what to do with the gum on her seat so she placed a napkin over it and sat down. Adrein sat down to sadden with Nino looking sad for him to. Adrein then got a call from his phone when he looked, it was a Moth symbol and a blast of static electrocuted him out of his chair.

Adrien: AAAAAHHHHH!

Ms. Bustier: (runs towards Adrien)Adrien!

Chloe: (run towards Adrien) Adri-kins!

Ms. Bustier: Nino help me take him to the infirmary.

Ms. Bustier and Nino got Adrien up and carried him out of the class. When Ms. Bustier was out of sight and no one was looking Marinette dashed out the classroom.

Meanwhile at the factory Alya was on the supercomputer doing some more research.

Wayzz: It's a new scanner program to help you get closer to the tower. It also can work as a self-scan so no one has to stay on the monitor.

Alya: (thinking to herself while writing in her notepad)how do you know this program is gonna work?

Wayzz: I don't-which is why I'm waiting for Marinette or Adrien.

Alya: (still writing)Why not try it now?

Wayzz: (thinks to himself)no its to dangerous.

Alya: And if it's too dangerous, then shouldn't you have a test dummy to try your program?

Trixx: Are you saying that you want to be the guinea pig along with me?!

I like the way you think!

Back at the infirmary the nurse took care of Adrien.

Nurse: It's fine, just some minor electrical shocks and that's it. But I would relax for a little while.

Adrien: (shaking his head up and down)sure. My father doesn't know about this right?

Ms. Bustier: Adrien, if something happens at the school we're obligated to let your family know. But right now you need to rest, Nino will keep you company until you feel better while I talk to the nurse.

Ms. Bustier and Nurse stepped out of the room.

Nino: I guess your second day in school was pretty "shocking".

Adrien: Ha...very funny. I can only imagine the look on my father's face when he sees me like this.

Nino: It's not like you wanted your phone to explode, it was an accident.

Adrien: Yeah but I doubt he's gonna let me stay in school. I'll be heading back to being homeschooled.

Nino: Hey at least you have to leave the house.

Adrien: Yeah if you like being confined in a room. Took me ages to convince him to let me go here.

Nino: …why didn't you tell Marinette it was Chloe who did the prank?

Adrien: Because Chloe's my friend, we've known each other since we were little. I couldn't let her get the blame. She's my friend…

Nino: (sticking out his hand)I'm Nino and time for you to make some new friends.

Nino and Adrien shook hands and smiled at each other for becoming friends. And as if on cue an outlet leaked out purple moths and forming into an electric ball of energy. Adrien hopped out of bed and jumped out the window along with Nino.

At the factory Alya was in the scanner room looking around the room for clues. She saw looking around the Rabbit scanner but noticed the Miraculous was missing. She then looked at the Turtle scanner and saw it was missing too.

Alya: That's weird-the Rabbit and Turtle are missing and me, Marinette, and Adrien are the only ones with a Miraculous(goes to a flashback of Master Fu's wrist and him taking off the Turtle band, and Adrien picking it up)so he had it and now Adrien.

Back at the school the Officer Roger was showing Principal Damocles footage of Marinette and Alya in the bathroom and seeing Alya leaving back out the school building. Damocles proceeded to pick up the phone and call Alya's house while Roger went to find Ms. Bustier.

Nora(voice): Hello.

Damocles: Hello this is Principle Damocles, is Alya Cesaire home with you.

Nora(voice): No she left an hour ago.

Damocles: Oh really.

Roger(voice): Contacting Principal Damocles, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not in class.

Damocles: Contact Ms. Bustier in the nurse's office.

In the infirmary the Nurse and Ms. Bustier went back in the room to find the bed empty and black streaks on the window frame. Gabrielle appeared behind looking in the room along with Chloe.

Gabrielle: Where is my son!

Nurse: I don't know sir, he must have-

Chloe: He probably went to the factory with Marinette and Alya!

Back in the factory Alya was on the supercomputer doing some calculations.

Alya: Alright I think I started the self-scan to be exact.

Wayzz: I hope you know what your doing.

Alya: Don't worry, I work on computers all the time. So stuff like this isn't that big of a deal. I just want to see…(Alya typed in the word Akuma and found a purple tower with an alert symbol on the bottom of the screen) looks like something I should check out( she started the self-scan program and got up from the chair and headed to the scanner)

Trixx: Don't you think we should-I don't know-

Wayzz: We have to wait for Marinette. You can't just jump ahead and go into something you just got into.

Alya: But soon as Marinette goes on Miraculous she'll be greeted by monsters. And she's the only one who can deactivate the tower-so if go eliminate most of them it would make it easy for her. I promise I'll be careful.

Wayzz: (looks at Trixx)

Trixx: What? Girl's ambition.

Both Alya and Trixx went to the scanner room using the ladder.

Marinette was running through the sewer to the factory.

Adrien and Nino was running away from the electric ball, throughout the town with everyone running away. Adrien dragged Nino into an alleyway and managed to escape it when got a call from Marinette.

Nino: Dude this is crazy!

Adrien: Marinette did you get to the factory? We just got-

Marinette(voice): Attacked by an electric current?

Plagg: (whispers)Wow how did she know?

Marinette(voice): The same thing attacked me and Alya in the bathroom. Alya is already at the factory.

Adrien: It's all because of this crummy supercomputer.

Marinette(voice): The sooner we deactivate the tower-the sooner things will go back to normal. Where are you?

Adrien: In the town, I'll see you at the factory.

Plagg: Wow seems like the girls beat us too it-hey is that cheese store?

Adrien: The town is in danger and all you can think about is cheese?!

Plagg: Camembert to be exact!

Nino: Hold on dude-you seem to know what's going on. Mind explaining?

Adrien: I have to go.

Nino: Look we're friends now, you can trust me dude.

Plagg: Not a chance buddy maybe next time!

Adrien: (thinks to himself)okay follow me.

Plagg: Are you serious!

Adrien guided Nino to the factory.

In the factory Alya was in the fox scanner getting ready to be virtualized until Marinette called.

Marinette(voice): Alya how's it going.

Alya: Pretty good, I'm about to head into the virtual world.

Marinette(voice): WHAT!

Alya: I could probably find something that could help us.

Marinette(voice): Thats suicide! If you-

Alya hung up on Marinette and went into scanner.

Trixx: I hope this is a good idea.

Alya: I don't think it's a good idea, I know it is.

Alya stepped in the scanner and Trixx sucked into the floor changing the floor panel to a fox tail. The scanner closed as Alya's scanner turned reddish orange/red/bright orange with white sparks surrounding her.

Computer: -Transfer Alya

-Scanner Alya

-VIRTUALIZATION

After going through a red and brown tunnel-like path, and Alya was virtualized into Miraculous while hitting the ground on her butt. Alya had a three-tone ombre, an orange overcoat, and an orange and white fur suit, shoes with fox prints on the bottom with a flute on back.

Alya: This is awesome!

Alya looked around her surroundings but wasn't in the Ice Sector, she was in a sector made completely made out of sky-blue metal with moving platforms and a tower straight ahead with a white aura.

Wayzz(voice): Alya?

Alya: Hey Wayzz! Am I on Miraculous?

Wayzz: Yes. But you transferred yourself to the wrong sector. But its okay, see that white tower up ahead go inside and I'll guide you from there

**Hawk Moth has seems to know who Adrien and Marinette are in real life after all. Let me know how you feel about Alya being on Miraculous. Anything you liked or disliked let me know.**


	4. Return of Miraculous Guardians Rise pt 2

Alya started to run towards the white tower, as she was running something was watching her from behind.

Marinette finally made it to the factory through the bridge and meant up with Adrien and Nino.

Marinette: (confused) who is this!?

Adrien: This is Nino he helped me in the nurse's office and I thought he could help us out.

Marinette: But-

Tikki: Marinette we don't have time for this!

Marinette: Okay, follow us.

Nino: You bet!

Adrien: Oh yeah your gonna need this(gives Nino the Turtle Miraculous)

Back at the school Marinette's mom and dad, Adrien's dad, and Alya's mom, dad, and sister was in the office complaining about where children were and why they weren't on school grounds.

Gabrielle: How did my son get electrocuted with his phone?

Mrs. Cheng: How did my daughter get attacked by a hand dryer?

Otis: How did you manage to let my daughter leave school grounds?

Damocles: People, please! I'm only one man I can't answer all your questions!

Roger(from outside): Hey you can't go in there!

While the arguing was going on Chloe burst in and whistled for everyone's attention.

Chloe: I know where they are-

Mr. Dupain: You do?

Chloe: Yep they went to a factory last night to go to a virtual world fighting monsters, and a guy named Hawk Moth. And running away from an electric monster.

Nora: Are you serious?

Gabrielle: I don't have time for this nonsense! Where is my son?

Chloe: Fine-but when my father finds your son burnt to a crisp don't say I didn't warn you.

Damocles: I don't think there's any need to bring the mayor into this Ms. Bourgeois.

Chloe: Too late-he's outside now.

Back on Miraculous Alya was getting closer to the tower, but turned around to see she was being swarmed by hornets. Alya quickly took refuge behind a tall metal block as they kept shooting at her. Alya looked ahead and saw that the tower disappeared right in front of her. But Alya felt some pulsations on the ground and followed them to the edge of the platform that showed nothing but clouds at the bottom.

Alya: Hey Wayzz I kinda got a problem.

Wayzz(voice): Yes, you have three monsters behind you!

There hornets swarmed in and attempted to knock her off the platform. She used her flute as as a way to block the lasers, she block two lasers but the third laser knocked her flute out her hand and off the platform. But when her flute pass the clouds it made a noise as if it landed somewhere.

Wayzz(voice): Alya if you jump down that platform it should be a safe place for you to land.

One of the hornets shoots a laser and hits Alya in the shoulder.

Alya: (in pain) GAH!

Alya: 4 /5

Alya took a deep breath, took a few steps back and and made a jump down through the clouds. The hornets followed her but while Alya landed on the platform and retrieved her flute the other hornets kept flying downward into the ocean below.

Alya: That was a close one.

Wayzz: And you made to the tower, but that fall cost you some life points.

Alya: 3/5

Alya: I'm going in the tower Wayzz.

Alya entered the tower and transported herself to the Ice Sector. Where she was greeted by the same blocks that attacked Marinette and Adrien.

Alya: I see the tower Wayzz. But I'm not alone either.

In the real world Marinette, Adrien, and Nino made it to the supercomputer. Nino mouth dropped in amazement at the location he was in.

Nino: This is too awesome!(puts on his Turtle Miraculous) hey are those little guys like genies or something.

Plagg: What is up with you people and genies?

Wayzz: (to Nino) But how can you-(looks at his wrist) ...Master.

Marinette: Wayzz where's Alya?

Wayzz: ...um

Marinette: Don't tell me…(picks up the headphone piece)Alya are you there?

Alya(voice): Marinette? Hey! I found some things here that you might find interesting.

Marinette: Why did you go to Miraculous by yourself? Are you crazy!?

Alya(voice): Of course not! I'm just ambitious girl! But I don't have a lot of life points to spare.

Marinette: She needs help.

Wayzz: I've already started the scanning process.

Marinette and Wayzz went back in the elevator with everyone else to go to the scanner room.

Tikki: (to Nino) Get ready for the big plunge.

Nino: Plunge? But I didn't bring a bathing suit.

Adrien: Don't worry. You don't need one where we're going.

Alya was then in a cavern and slid down a hole in the wall.

In the real world the electric ball regenerated into the factory and went down the elevator shaft.

Outside the factory police cars were surrounding the area, but Chloe was in a limo with father.

Andre: Chloe are you sure Adrien is this factory?

Chloe: Yes daddy! And if you want him to be burnt alive I suggest you move it!

In the factory Adrien, Marinette, and Nino were in the scanner room. Nino still had his mouth open in amazement trying to process everything going on.

Nino: This day keeps on getting crazier and crazier. Like some science fiction movies.

Adrien: And it's only gonna get crazy from here. You don't have to if you don't want to.

Marinette, and Adrien stepped into their scanner with both closing at the same time. Nino puffed his chest out and made his way into the scanner.

Wayzz: Wrong one(points to the turtle scanner)

Nino stepped into the Turtle scanner having Wayzz sucked into the floor and changing it into a turtle shell symbol on the floor. Nino's scanner turned into a turtle shell pattern and aqua green sparks surrounded him and a bright light took him to the virtual world.

Ladybug and Chat Noir was virtualized into the Ice Sector, Chat Noir sticking the landing and Ladybug almost did.

Chat Noir: You know, I'm getting used to this cat outfit.

Nino: Gah!(hits the ground) Ow!

Chat Noir: Only his looks much better.

Nino got up from the ground wearing a dark green bodysuit with a hoodie and a turtle symbol on his chest. He got up and looked his outfit and cracking a smile at his suit.

Nino: Ha ha ha! Thats crazy!

Then they heard a cheerful scream coming from the top of a cliff and Alya slid down with ease and landing in front of the group and having three blocks hit an ice wall in front of them.

Ladybug: Alya?

Chat Noir: Hey your not to bad foxy lady. Got a code name

Rena Rouge: It's actually...Rena Rouge, yep Rena Rouge.

Ladybug: You look great!

Chat Noir: Hey no fair I'm the only one here that looks like a nitwit.

Nino: Uh-where are we exactly?

Ladybug: Don't worry we'll explain along the way. For now we have to head over to that tower(point to the purple tower with feet away)

Chat Noir: Now isn't the time to drag feet!

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Nino(with some hesitation) ran toward the tower. While they were closer to the tower some new monsters started to generated in front of them being three crab-like creatures.

Chat Noir: Great crabs. (Joking)Who's got the tartar sauce?(draws staff)

Nino: Wait-what about my weapon?(pulls shield from behind his back) a shield?(uses his shield to block lasers from him and Chat Noir)

Chat Noir: Try throwing it.

Nino-taking his advice tossed the shield to one of the crabs taking out one of its legs and falling to the floor giving Chat Noir the opportunity to strike his staff on top of the crab and having him explode into codes.

Nino: Sweet!

The girls were trying to take out the other crab. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around its legs letting Rena Rouge hit him from the top. But spun around swing both girls in a different direction on the floor.

Ladybug: 4/5

Chat Noir: 5/5

Rena Rouge: 2/5

Nino: 5/5

Rena Rouge made one dash for the crab, but only to shoot for the last time and was devirtualized.

Ladybug: 4/5

Chat Noir: 5/5

Rena Rouge: 0/5[DEVIRTUALIZED]

Nino: 5/5

Alya appeared in the real world back in the scanner room exhausted along with Trixx who wasn't seeing straight.

Trixx: Those crabs...they...pack...a punch...

Alya picked up Trixx and both of them went up to the supercomputer.

In the virtual world Nino and Chat Noir was battling one last crab on their end.

Chat Noir: Wanna give it a try?

Nino: I don't see why not.

Chat Noir: Cataclysm!

Nino placed his shield behind his back and started sliding toward the crab, Chat Noir jumped on his feet giving him a boost up. Chat Noir leaped over the crab touching it and having it collapse to the ground in rubble.

Ladybug was hiding behind an icicle from the crab, and she got an idea. Ladybug jumped to the top of the icicle.

Ladybug: Youhou! Crabby boy, bet you can't catch me from up here!

Alya(voice): Be careful Ladybug, you still need to deactivate the tower.

Ladybug: How is looking on your end Alya.

Soon as Ladybug said that the electric ball appeared above Alya while she was in front of the computer. She jumped out of the chair from getting shocked which knocked her classes off at the same time as she screamed.

Ladybug(voice): Alya? Alya!?

Back in the virtual world the icicle Ladybug was on was getting loose and tipping over. She used her yoyo to grab the icicle and slamming it on top of the crab while landing safely and Chat Noir and Nino running towards her.

Nino: Great moves dudette.

Chat Noir: Looks like the coast is clear.

After Chat Noir said that another crab was generated right in front of them. It slapped Nino away with its legs, and was gonna blast Ladybug. That was until Chat Noir jumped in and took the laser in the stomach.

Chat Noir: (while being devirtualized)Ladybug! Get to the activated tower!

Chat Noir was devirtualized and Adrien appeared in the real world crawling out his scanner to the supercomputer to help Alya.

Ladybug: 4/5

Chat Noir: 0/5[DEVIRTUALIZED]

Nino: 4/5

In the virtual world Ladybug came face-to-face with the crab. She made the attempt to strike with her yoyo but got shot in her hand knocking her yoyo out of it.

Ladybug: 3/5

Nino: 4/5

It was powering up his laser again, until-

Nino: Sheltered!

Nino jumped in front of Ladybug and created a shield wall made of hexagons to block the crabs laser, but it was still shooting.

Nino: Did I just do that?

Ladybug: Yeah-you did!

Nino: Run to the tower-hurry!

Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and ran towards the tower. But the crab kept shooting at Nino's shield wall until it started cracking.

Nino: Guys its okay. The Lady is-GAH!(gets blasted with a laser)

Ladybug: 4/5

Nino: 0/5[DEVIRTUALIZED]

In the real world Adrien made it to the supercomputer to find Alya being electrocuted by the electric ball. Adrien ran towards her to help.

In the virtual world went inside the tower to be surrounded by purple binary codes. When she went to the center she was levitated to another level in the tower.

In the real world Adrien was using a metal plate to redirect the static but was still being electrocuted. The mayor, Chloe, the principal, Officer Roger and the families of the kids appeared in the elevator to see Adrien getting electrocuted. Adrien's bodyguard and Alya's sister Nora tried to help but end up being electrocuted and swung upside down. While the plate Adrien was holding broke in half.

Ladybug got to the top level walked over to the center of the top level and a virtual screen popped up at her making her jump. She looked around confused as what she was supposed to do. So she picked up her yoyo and said-

Ladybug: Lucky Charm?

And just like Ladybug's yoyo started glowing in the center with a white light. And levitated toward the screen and scanned a code in typing out the code MIRACULOUS and the binary codes that surrounded her turned from purple to red. And started to fall to the floor as she began to devirtualize into the real world.

In the real world the electric current disappeared dropping both Adrien's bodyguard and Nora.

Damocles: W-w-what is all this!?

Tom: And what were those flashes?

Chloe: Adri-kins!

Adrien: Chloe?

Chloe tried give Adrien a hug but he dodges it stepping back as he and Alya looked at her angrily. Marinette and Nino climbed up the ladder as Nino looked exhausted.

Marinette: Hey guys we did it-(nervously) and our families our here… hi mom and dad…

Otis: Alya what are you doing in this abandoned factory?

Sabine: And what is all this?!

Marinette: A supercomputer…

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: Sorry!

Andre: Everything here looks highly illegal!

Roger: You kids have a lot of explaining to do.

Alya: I know it looks bad, but it's not as bad as you think!

Nora: Ha! Sorry little sis but that's not what she told us.(pointing at Chloe)

Chloe: Your welcome.

Adrien: Chloe you swore you wouldn't tell anyone.

Chloe: Hey you should be thanking me Adrien! While your hanging out with these nobodies! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

Alya: Why you!

Gabrielle: That's enough of this nonsense! Adrien we are heading home, you will continue your lessons from there. And I don't want to hear another word till then.

Alya: But-

Maylena: That goes to you to Alya, your in huge trouble once we get home!

Nino: Come on guys let's calm down about this please!

Damocles: Don't think you getting off the hook Mr. Lahiffe! Your mother is already on her way and she is furious!

Tom: Marinette! I demand you shut down this machine this instant!

Marinette walked over to the keyboard and saw it was typing on its own. But it wasn't Tikki, nor Plagg, nor Trixx, nor Wayzz since they were floating next to their holders. The computer was then pointing down at the keyboard.

Marinette: ...um...I just wanna apologize in advance…

Marinette slammed her hand on the keyboard and then something weird happened. A large white light shined causing everyone to cover their eyes and it covered the whole world. Marinette opened her eyes and she was back in her room with Chloe.

Chloe: -bunk bed is mine-don't touch any of my stuff-and stay on your side and you should have a nice year-okay?

Marinette: ...ah-

Chloe: Good now if you could excuse me I have to meet up with a certain someone called Adrien Agreste.

Marinette: Um okay…

Chloe left the room leaving Marinette to try and recall her thoughts. It seemed like she went back in time as she looked around her as looked down the hallway seeing Chloe pulled Sabrina down the hallway. Marinette ran after them with a key in her hand.

Marinette: Hey Sabrina! I know you and Chloe are best friends and me and her aren't the greatest friends-so I was wondering if we could swipe rooms(handinf her key to Sabrina)

Sabrina: Of course! Thank You Marinette!

Chloe: Sabrina!

Sabrina: Yes Chloe!

Marinette walked inside her new single bed dorm and placed her bags inside. She was still trying to process the whole event that just happened while she was alone.

Marinette: What just happened? Tikki?

Tikki?

Tikki was nowhere to be found. But when Marinette felt the side of her head, she still had her earrings. Marinette ran to class and saw that everything was the same as it was a day ago with Alya sitting in the seat she was before looked up from her phone and joined Marinette in the seat in front of Nino.

Nino: Marinette? What just happened? Weren't we just at the factory?

Marinette: I think we went back in time.

Alya: That's not possible. Can it? Our kwami's are missing.

Marinette: But we still have our Miraculous.

Alya: Let's meet up at the factory after school.

Marinette: Yeah but first.

Chloe and Sabrina walked in the class and saw Marinette and Alya sitting behind Nino and Adrien's seat and confronted them about it.

Chloe: Um this my seat! So could move on and get lost!

Marinette: "All that is necessary is the triumph of evil, and good people do nothing."

Chloe: What is that supposed to mean?

Marinette: It means that I'm not not putting up with your crud anymore Chloe. So you can take your nasty attitude and get lost!

The whole class erupted into laughter as Chloe started to grow red in rage, until Adrien walked in the classroom and her attitude changed.

Chloe: Adri-kins you came! I saved you a seat right across from me!

Adrien: Gee thanks Chloe. (to Nino)Are experiencing a little deja vu?

Nino: We're all gonna meet up later on.

Alya: I have a bad feeling this girl(pointing at Chloe) is gonna give us a run for our money.

Later on… at the factory the kids meant up with there kwamis. But Master Fu was missing.

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: Guys...where is Master Fu?

Plagg: Don't know-he wasn't here when we got here.

They got together and recollected the whole event that just happened with Marinette sitting in chair with the rest of the gang standing around her.

Marinette: But why are we the only ones that remember?

Wayzz: Because your the only ones that was scanned onto Miraculous. And it returned to the point before Hawk Moth attacked.

Trixx: Yeah so if Hawk Moth were it cause some damage just return to the past.

Marinette: But the computer… it was if it was typing by itself.

The computer screen then started up and showed to dots on the screen acting as eyes.

Plagg: Everyone we introduce you to Markov.

Markov: Hello I am Markov-Artificial Intelligence.

Nino: Woah that pretty sick.

Adrien: So you did the jump in time?

Markov: I can also work the scanning process as well as alert you when there is an activated tower.

Adrien: Now that gonna come in handy.

Marinette: ...No.

Tikki: But Marinette…

Marinette: This thing is too dangerous, I think it's best if we shut it down.

Wayzz: But that won't stop Hawk Moth, he won't rest until he has won.

Marinette just sat in the chair silent…

Alya: Listen. Now that we know how to neutralize Hawk Moth, all we have to do is get you to the activated tower.

Nino: We can figure out a way to counter the attacks it shouldn't be that hard.

Adrien: It's risky. But I think we should. After all, we are the Guardians of Miraculous right?

Tikki: (Smiles) You think you can do it?

Marinette: We're friends after all. And no friend gets left behind.(giving Adrien a side eye) And we'll defeat Hawk Moth one way or another.

All: Yeah!

"You may of won this round Miraculous Guardians but remember this-no matter what happens I will be the one to succeed! And I will end you and Miraculous!"

The teens used the sewer passage to get back to the school. They went up the manhole enterance and soon as they got there it was raining. Alya and Trixx waved good bye to their friends as she headed home, while Marinette used her bookbag as a cover for the rain.

Nino: You wanna make friends right? Tell Marinette what really happened with the chewing gum.

Adrien: But how should I go about it?

Nino: Just be yourself.

Wayzz flew inside Nino's hat to avoid the rain as Nino ran back to his dorm. Adrien grabbed an umbrella out of his bag and opened it to cover him and Marinette.

Adrien: I just want you to know I was trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I never been to school before, I never had friends. It all sort of new to me.

Adrien handed his umbrella over to Marinette, Marinette started to blush and couldn't stop looking into Adrien's green eyes. As she was taking the umbrella she was still looking into his eyes as it was the only thing in the world she saw.

But as goes Marinette's luck the umbrella closed on her out of no where. Adrien couldn't help but laugh at the suddenness of what just happened, Marinette couldn't but laugh too at her misfortune.

Adrien's bodyguard then pulled up in front of the school gate waiting for Adrien and the two ended their exchange with a smile and a goodbye.

Adrien: I'll see you tomorrow.(walks to his car)

Marinette: (stammering)Yeah I'll see you t-t-t-omorrow-(normal)Why am I stammering?

Tikki: I think I know why(hugging Marinette's cheek)

Plagg: Day 1 all over and we have two love birds.

Adrien: Come on Plagg. She's just a friend(coming to the realization)...a friend.

Adrien got inside his car and drove off down the street. Marinette smiled away holding the umbrella walking back to her dormatory. While in the background Master Fu was watching them all go back to their daily lives.

**So that was the story on how the next generation of Miraculous Guardians were born. How do you feel about Code Lyoko and Miraculous being crossed over? What do you think will happen next?****Thank you for reading and tell me how you feel.**


	5. Wrecking Hall

Episode 3: Wrecking Hall

Damocles(loudspeaker): Good Morning students of College Francoise Dupont to another day of academic learning. We are currently under the management of installing a new generation system to improve learning in your classes as you could tell...

Back at school Marinette was walking to class with Tikki on her shoulder as the principal was still giving his speech. Tikki was observing the kids at the school and how each of them were doing a different thing or skill.

Tikki: You humans are so interesting, you all come in different shapes and sizes.

Marinette: And different personalities. We each have our set of skills just like kwamis.

Marinette walked up to the second floor of the school and leaned over the balcony to get a good view of all the kids in the courtyard that was in her class.

Marinette: See that boy right there thats Kim he's an athlete and a bit of the jock type.

Alix is good at roller skating and spray painting.

That's Mylene she's not much of a talker but she is a great actress.

See that boy with the red hair-thats Nathaniel. He's a great artist but a bit shy.

The guy in black is Ivan-

Tikki: He looks kinda scary…

Marinette: Don't worry he's actually pretty sweet.

He's part of a band called Kitty Section with Juleka and Rose.

And you already know Chloe and Sabrina who has the misfortune of being her friend.

Tikki: How did she ever become friends with someone so mean spirited?

Marinette: I don't really know for sure.

But you can see-we're just like kwamis only bigger.

Tikki: The other difference is we're magical-hehe.

Marinette then walked into her science class taking her seat in the front next to were Alya would usually sit. A few minutes had past but still Alya was still not to be seen.

Ms. Mendeleiev: Marinette where is your friend Ms. Cesaire?

Marinette: (shrugging her shoulders)Uh… I don't know Miss.

Alya was running through the courtyard and up to the second floor through the door of the science room where Ms. Mendeleiev was waiting at the door having Alya run right it her.

Alya: (running into Mendeleiev)Oof!

Chloe: Look Sabrina! Four-Eyes decided to show up.

Alya: (Backing up) Oh good morning Ma'am, sorry for being late.

Ms. Mendeleiev: (angrily) And I'm sure you have a great explanation to why your late?!

Alya: Well-

Ms. Mendeleiev: (cutting her off)And you could give in to me in a 200 word essay, in lunch detention!

Alya took a seat frustrated as her teacher continued her lesson with Chloe and Sabrina snickering to each other.

Marinette: (whispering)Did you pull an all nighter again?

Alya: (Yawn)(Whispering)When your committed to a blog site you gotta go fully in.

Meanwhile in the library Nino and Adrien were in a study hall. Nino was pretending to read a history book but was actually playing with his PSP without the liberian looking.

Wayzz: What are those beings doing in this device. Is this the work of Hawk Moth?!

Nino: (chuckles)No dude, it's called a videogame. There just character in it their not real.

Wayzz: What strange devices you humans create.

Adrien was at the bookshelf looking at the books. Plagg was flying over Adrien's head getting a good look at all the cookbooks they have.

Plagg: Ooo! You didn't tell me they had a book all about cheese!

Adrien: Try not to touch anything Plagg I don't want you to make a mess.

Plagg: Ooo Camembert!

As Plagg reached for the book, the loudspeaker started to spark electricity and then *BOOM* the speaker exploded into smoke causing Plagg to jump and knock all the books on the shelf on top of Adrien.

Adrien: GAAAH!(stumbling to the floor)

Plagg: Sorry…

Liberian: What on Earth?

The Liberian helped Adrien up and then noticed the loudspeaker in smoke.

The bell rang and class was over with everyone rushing out to their next class. But the gang meant up in the courtyard about the loudspeaker incident.

Marinette: Maybe it was just a short circuit.

Adrien: Yeah but seeing what happened last time should we take the risk?

Nino: Wayzz what do say?

Wayzz: I haven't sensed any negative aura so I don't think we should worry.

Plagg: Good ol' Adrien looking out for the group as usual.

Nino: Look dudes we're just starting to get the hang of this whole saving the world biz, but we just need to remember to chill out and when Hawk Moth strikes we strike even harder!

Adrien: You get where I coming from right Marinette?

Marinette took one look at Adrien and went into a long gaze she didn't even notice that she zoned out into his green eyes and blonde hair. As Marinette's eyes started to sparkle Alya started to fall asleep standing up.

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: Wha!

Alya: (wakes up)Huh!?

Marinette: Uh… We should start heading to the gymnasium-maybe a little gym class can get your blood pumping.

Trixx: (pops out of Alya's shirt) She's right ya know. A couple mile runs around gym yard should get you up and running in no time.

Alya: (Deadpan)And by run you mean your gonna fly around yard?

Trixx: Yep.

Alya: See ya boys(walking off)

Adrien: Bye.

Nino: See you at lunch. Oh dude I figured out what my code name should be.

Adrien: Really? What is it?

Wayzz: Gentlemen from here on out Nino will go by-

Nino: Carapace!

Plagg: What kind of stupid name is that?

Nino: It's a cool name!

Adrien: I think it's a cool name dude. I'll see you later at lunch I got to head to my Chinese class.

Adrien and Nino went their separate ways and headed to their next class.

Adrien was in his chinese class sitting in the middle row with his book on his desk.

Plagg was sitting on his desk but no one could see him except for Adrien.

Plagg: I can't understand any of this gibberish!

Adrien: It's called mandarin. Instead of words they use symbols.

Plagg: Why not just use words?! It'll make things a lot easier!

While Adrien was in class he noticed the speaker started to spark up electricity again. This time it didn't cause it to explode with a *BOOM*. This caused Plagg to jump again as the whole class looked at the speaker as it collapses to the ground in pieces.

Adrien: Still wanna push it off as a coincidence?

Plagg: Eh-maybe it was just bad wiring.

Adrien just groaned at his kwami and used his phone to take a picture of the damaged speaker. Adrien sent his text to Marinette for her to see.

But Marinette and Alya were on the track while their phones were in their bags.

It was a race between Alya, Marinette, and Chloe. As the coach blew his whistle and the three girls sprinted around the track. Chloe started to take the lead but Alya started to catch up and even passing Chloe. It was close between the two but Alya beat Chloe by an inch coming in with the fastest time.

Mr. Argencourt: Excellent work ladies, that's the second fastest of the day.

Chloe: She just won by an inch.

Marinette came in last exhausted from all the running with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

Mr. Argencourt: Marinette-good effort

Alya: *Pant*Pan* You were right Marinette. I feel wide awake already.

Trixx: I told you would get pumped!

Then Mr. Damocles made an announcement on the loudspeaker that wasn't broken in the gymnasium.

Mr. Damocles(voice): Hello students of Francoise Dupont as you know we are having some technical difficulties today. So for your own safety all afternoon classes are canceled, I repeat all classes after lunch is canceled.

It then cuts to Adrien and Nino in the courtyard.

Mr. Damocles(voice): We will be having a tech to investigate the situation, and I wish you all a great afternoon. That is all.

The courtyard erupts into joy as all the classes were canceled and Nino couldn't be any happier.

Nino: Yahoo! We have a whole afternoon all to ourselves! See man I told you, you have nothing to worry about!

Adrien: Yeah, I guess you were right.

Plagg: So are we just gonna stand here and chat or we gonna eat?

Wayzz: And I heard it's Taco Tuesday.

Nino: This day just keeps getting better and better! Lets go!

In the school basement little did our heroes know electrical currents were sparking up and a purple moth came out and started flying to a machine.

"So some difficulties going on with the school house. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to strike! Go ahead my little akuma and use your powers!"

The moth flew inside an electric panel and the circuits started to spark up again.

Nino ran off to the cafeteria in joy with Adrien following him, Alya and Marinette left the gymnasium and was buying was buying some cookies from a vending machine. Marinette gave one to Tikki and Alya gave one to Trixx.

Marinette: I wanted to ask you, what is your blog about?

Alya: Glad you ask(pulls out her phone) anything that comes up or sparks interest I'll be on top of it. It's a little podcast session I do for teens.

Marinette: Oh like Nadia Chamack.

Trixx: Yeah but Alya here bases her theories off facts!

Alya: I keep things as true as true can get(looks at her clock) gah… I gotta head back to school before Ms. Mendeleiev flips her lid.

Marinette: See you later.

Alya headed off back to the school to endure her time in detention.

Meanwhile at the school Nino and Adrien were standing in line for lunch between Max and Kim, but Wayzz was inside Nino's hat meditating. Wayzz then got a vision in the Forest Sector with red pulsations vibrating on the ground.

Alya, on the other hand, was heading to Ms. Mendeleiev who was waiting for her at the door.

Ms. Mendeliev: It's about time you showed up!

Alya: Sorry ma'am I just got caught up in something in the gym.

Ms. Mendeliev just strictly pointed Alya to her seat and shut the door behind them.

Back in the cafeteria Wayzz was still meditating and got a view of where the tower was and it had a purple aura around it sensing it was activated.

In the school basement the circuits started to spark up through the roof and through the wires of the top floor.

"Do you know exactly what your doing? You don't know for sure who these Guardians are?"

"Correct. If I can't figure out who they are, then I'll just have to strike them all down."

And just like that the outlets in the school started to spark up. But Alya was in a classroom tapping her pencil until *POP* outlets all over the room sparked up causing Mendeleiev and Alya(holding Trixx to her chest) to duck down to the floor.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Nino and Adrien were still at lunch with walking to a table with Kim, Max, and Ivan across from a table with Alix, Mylene and Rose showing Juleka looking at a pink tablet with a wire charging it from the floor.

Adrien: What's Wayzz doing up there?

Nino: Meditating. He has this quirk that he could see if any towers were activated.

Plagg: He's not messing much, this Taco is crap!

Adrien: (tosses a camembert in the air for Plagg) I don't get how the other kwamis could eat anything but you only eat this smelly cheese.

Plagg: (eats camembert) If you wanna keep being a superhero. Smelly cheese is the deal.

Chloe: Adri-kins!(runs up to Adrien)

Plagg: Uh oh. Chloe Bou-bitch at 12 o'clock!

Adrien groaned at Plagg, as Chloe walked up to their table.

Kim: (standing up) Well if it isn't Chloe Bourgeois herself. Since we don't have any classes, how about me and you go out and-

Chloe: (Deadpan)Save it. Adri-kin why hang out with the losers club when you have me?

Ivan: Why would anyone want to hang out with you?

Nino: And I don't think Adrien would wanna hang out with someone who's stuck up like you.

Chloe: Nobody asked you freak!

Wayzz: (to Nino)We need to go now! I feel something wrong is gonna happen.

Adrien: I'm fine Chloe we-

Nino signals Adrien that they had to leave the caf to go to the factory.

Adrien: Me and Nino where just about to leave.

Max: Where are you heading?

Nino: (Lying)We have a class.

Max: (Deadpan)Classes are canceled.

Adrien: (Lying)Session he means, my father is having my fencing teacher over. And I wanted to teach Nino a few things.

Chloe: Well I could always join.

Adrien: Really Chloe its-

Chloe: Don't forget Adrien, I am your best friend since kindergarten.

Not even seconds later *POP* the outlets in the cafeteria started to spark up. Everyone in the cafeteria started to jump and Rose's tablet exploded due to being connected to the floor socket. Rose tried to use but to no avail it was broken.

Adrien: (to Nino) Still think it's a coincidence?

Nino: We should probably head out now…

Nino and Adrien ran toward the door but when Nino tried to twist the handle he got an electric shock through his body.

Nino: AAAAAAH!

Adrien: Nino!

Adrien rushed in and shoved Nino away from the door and having him tumble to the floor. When Nino got to his feet he looked at his hands having black streak marks from the door handle.

Adrien: Sabrina call you dad! We need help!

Nino reached inside his hat to grab Wayzz. But Wayzz was knocked out unconscious from the shock Nino absorbed.

It was the same situation for Alya see was unable to leave the room due to the doors and windows acting as live wires.

Ms. Mendeliev: What on Earth is going on?!

Alya:(to Trixx) Seems like Hawk Moth is up to no good again!

Meanwhile in her dorm room Marinette was in her room working on her fashion designs. Tikki was flying around her room looking at Marinette's drawings of dresses and clothes with wide eyes of amazement.

Tikki: Wow… Are these all your designs?

Marinette: Yeah, I plan on being a fashion designer when I graduate.

Tikki: It must be really fun coming up with these designs. You'd be a great designer.

Marinette: Thanks Tikki.

Marinette's phone then rings and it turned out to be Adrien on the other line causing her to jump and juggle her phone.

Marinette: It's Adrien!

Tikki: Just answer then.

Marinette: But what do I say?! I can't just pick up the phone(swiping the answer key)and be like "hey Adrien it's Marinette-"

Adrien(voice): Marinette!

Marinette: Eek! (Stuttering)Adrien-hi-hello-whats up?

Adrien(voice): We got a problem.

In the cafeteria the kids were still trapped. Mylene started to bandaged Nino's bruised hands. As Kim and Ivan started to push one of the tables back.

Adrien: We're stuck in the cafeteria, the whole place is like an electric prison(touches the wall) OW!

Marinette(voice): Are you sure there's no way of you getting out?

Adrien: We're gonna try to break the door open-

Kim and Ivan then pushed the table they had forward towards the door. But the electricity bounced the table back and smash to pieces on the wall.

Kim: Well that was a bust...

Adrien: Where are you?

Marinette(voice): My dorm room but I'm not having the same issues. Why would he only target the cafe?

Adrien: Don't know. Is Alya with you?

Marinette rushed out of her room and headed outside to talk to the principal.

Marinette: No. I'll try to call her now on a three-way.

Adrien(voice): Got it

Marinette: Principal Damocles! I need your help!

Back at the school Alya grabbed a chair and threw it at the window. But the chair bounced back from the window and smashed into pieces.

Ms. Mendeleiev: This is getting absurd!

Alya then got a call from Marinette.

Alya: Marinette!

Marinette(voice): Alya! Adrien and Nino are-

Alya: Trapped inside the school?

Marinette was rooming back to her dormitory to go through the basement sewer system while talking to Alya.

Marinette: You too!

Alya(voice): Yeah! I'm stuck here with Mendeleiev.

Adrien(voice): This had Hawk Moth written all over it, I knew it!

Marinette: But why would he only target the cafe?

Tikki: Marinette you have to keep in mind Hawk Moth doesn't know who you are in real life only in Miraculous.

Marinette: That's right! Hawk Moth doesn't know us, so instead of picking and choosing who we could be-he decided to take down all of us including our classmates.

Adrien(voice): Little did he know the person he was supposed to be targeting was in her dorm room.

Alya(voice): But plan wise it worked for him. We're not getting out of here any time soon.

Marinette: I told the principal about the situation I'll head over to the factory. If anything happens call me!

Adrien/Alya(Voice): Got it!

While Marinette was growing through to the sewer system, Damocles, Ms. Bustier and Officer Roger's was running to see what was going on at the cafeteria.

Sabrina: Dad we're in here!

Officer Roger's tries to pull open the door with force but instead got an *ZAP* and was bounced back to the floor on his back.

Sabrina: Daddy!

Ms. Bustier: Roger! Roger wake up!

Roger: (stuttering) Da-da-reporting for duty sir-I mean ma'am!

Damocles: (strictly)This is no time for sleeping officer! We have to cut the currents!

Meanwhile with Mendeleiv she was making a fusion experiment with chemicals while Alya was looking around the room for an exit.

Ms. Mendeleiv: (angirly)I can believe they just ran past us like we didn't even exist! Unbelievable! I want you to remember this Miss Cesaire-Hydrogen peroxide/acetic acid no matter what will cause a chemical reaction.

Alya: (to Trixx)There has got to be a passage or exit somewhere around this damn room.

Trixx: Try the closet.

Alya then went into the closet and found nothing but a locker and a sink. While Alya didn't find anything interesting Trixx heard something behind inside so Trixx flew through the wall with the sink that seemed attached to it.

Trixx: Hey listen to this wall its hollow.

Alya pressed her ear against the wall and heard running water behind the wall, she also knocked on the wall only hear it was hollow. And while Alya was listening Mendeleiv was preparing to throw her experiment but Alya quickly stopped her.

Alya: Ms. Mendeleiv! The wall behind the sink is a lot more hollow we could escape from there!

Ms. Mendeleiv: How do you know this?

Alya: Do you really wanna take the risk of wasting a perfectly good escape bomb on an electric field?

Mendeleiv thought about it for a second and went along with Alya's plan. She tossed to bottle of chemical into the closet sink and *BAM* the sink exploded into a purple dust reveal an entrance to the sewers.

Ms. Mendeleiv: *cough*cough*(impressed) Well-how about that? Remind me to give you extra points in our next class Ms. Cesaire.

Mendeleiv went inside the hole in wall crawling down a hole to the sewer, while Trixx and Alya fist bumped before heading down.

Marinette manage to get to the factory as ran across the bridge to the gate. Marinette swung down the rope… well tried to swing until she fell to the ground on her back.

Tikki: Are you okay!?

Marinette: (painfully)...Yeah...Ow…I really need to get used to that…

Marinette got up slowly and went inside the elevator to the lower level of the factory.

Alya and Mendeleiv made it to the surface going up a manhole in front of the school. Both made it to the top only to see the whole school was covered in electricity, and while Mendeleiv wasn't looking Alya went back in the sewer to go to the factory.

Ms. Mendeleiv: We should go find the principal to-(realizes Alya is gone) Alya? Alya Cesaire?

Alya was running through the sewers to the factory and decides to give Nino a call.

Nino: Alya?

Alya: Nino I made it out of the school-how's it looking on your end?

Nino: Lets just say-

As Nino was on the phone Alix tried to break the window with a chair but instead got an electric shock with chair exploding and Alix rolling on the floor with Kim and Mylene helping her up.

Nino: (deadpan)Yeah we're not getting out anytime soon. Keep us posted if anything comes.

Alya: I'm on my way to the factory now. Just try to buy for time and hang in there. Alya out.

Alya hung up and Nino looked out the window worrisome of what was gonna happen.

Outside the cafeteria Officer Rogers and Ms. Mendeleiev meant up with Ms. Bustier and Principle Damocles to their surprise the cafeteria was still trapped.

Rogers: (shocked)What the hell! I just cut all the power!

Damocles: Looks like we're gonna have to go to drastic measures.

At the factory Marinette was trying to figure out where the activated tower was with the help of Markov.

Markov: The tower is in the Forest Sector, but the exact coordinates are still unknown.

Marinette: (deadpan)Great… Is there anyway you could transfer us to where the pulsations started?

Markov: I will start processing a map(calculating) Marinette, while I was doing my Miraculous scan I learned something new about the digital sea in each of the sectors.

Marinette: The ocean that each of the sectors are floating on top of? What about it?

Markov: If you fall into the digital sea your atoms will be broken down and reconstructed back again, but your millenial human DNA will get lost, therefore-

Marinette: Okay but to the point.

Markov: You fall into the sea, you will forever be a part of Miraculous-so if you get devirtualized you will be gone forever.

Marinette: *GASP*

Tikki: What! It wasn't like that before? It should be just a regular ocean.

Markov: Based information I gathered its no doubt if you fall in the sea you will be gone forever.

Marinette: So you'll become a permanent member of Miraculous...and for a klutz like me…

Tikki: Don't say that about yourself, you did great the first time you went on Miraculous. If you keep doubting yourself your not gonna believe in yourself. It's all about confidence and be sure of yourself.

Marinette: …I guess you're right.

The elevator door opened up to reveal Alya and Trixx making Marinette and Tikki very happy.

Alya: (jokingly)Did you start the party without us?

Marinette: You made it out!

Trixx: Yeah but it wasn't a fun ride.

Alya: Adrien and Nino are still trapped inside the cafe I don't know how much longer they can hold up.

Markov: I have localized the position. Get ready for the big dive.

Back at the school the kids were still trapped in the cafeteria. It has gotten to the point where Juleka started to have an anxiety attack breathing heavily in Rose arms.

Rose: Calm down Juleka it's gonna be alright.

Sabrina: My dad said the fire department is on its way!

Rose: See I told you.

Chloe: (annoyed) Tch! I don't see why we're waiting for help. Our exit is literally above us(pointing at the ceiling)

Max: The probability of use going through the glass is statically-20% escape, and 80% failure with a chance of bruises.

Kim: Its worth a shot!

Kim grabbed a chair and swung it toward the ceiling. The electricity caught it and slammed it back to the ground in pieces.

Adrien: (deadpan)Anyone have a better idea?

At the factory Marinette and Alya were in the scanner room in front of the Ladybug and Fox scanners getting ready for the transfer as Tikki and Trixx sink into the ground of their respective scanners as both scanners closed soon as they stepped inside.

Markov: I will be sending you 90 degrees Northwest of the Forest Sector.

Transfer Marinette, Scanner Marinette(scanning Marinette)

Transfer Alya, Scanner Alya(scanning Alya)

VIRTUALIZATION

With a flash of light both girls went down a red and brown tunnel and Ladybug and Rena Rouge virtualized in the 3D world of floating trees and grass plains. Rena Rouge landed on her feet but Ladybug landed on her butt with a *THUMP* still trying to get to her feet.

Ladybug: Ow!(getting up) The transfer was successful Markov no problem. I really need to learn how to land on my feet if we're gonna keep doing these transfers.

Rena Rouge: Hey once you get digitized enough you'll land on platforms with your eyes closed.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge then noticed the pulsations on the ground and was going North of their direction.

Ladybug: The pulsations are strong, the tower must be nearby. Oh and one thing Rena Rouge don't fall off the edge.

Rena Rouge: (confused)Why? It's just the ocean?

Ladybug: A digital ocean. If you fall in, you get devirtualized permanently.

Rena Rouge: Thanks for telling me...

The girls started to follow the pulsations running through the forest to find the tower. As they were running the girls came across a problem at the cross paths, the pulsations were going two different ways.

Ladybug: Markov the pulsations are going in separate directions.

Ladybug: Markov?

Markov(voice): I see it. Strange… I'm getting contradicting signals from both ends.

Rena Rouge: Then I guess we're gonna have to split.

Markov(voice): That won't be a problem since before I virtualized you two into the Forest Sector I installed a communication system through your Miraculous you could even make/receive calls to the real world through your Miraculous as well.

Rena Rouge: Markov your amazing.

Ladybug: Then we'll split and keep each other posted.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge went separate directions to look for the tower. Ladybug taking the path on the right that was going in a zigzag path, Rena Rouge took the path that was straight but had a right turn at the end.

Back in the real world the fire department made it to the school and was cutting all the power to the school.

Fire Fighter #1: I've cut all the cables sir.

Fire Fighter #2(voice): I doubt that. Nothings change.

Back in the cafeteria the kids were sitting terrified at what was happening.

Sabrina: Is the fire fighters trying everything daddy?

Roger(voice): They're gonna keep trying everything sweetie.

Nino: (to Adrien)Did you here anything from Alya or Marinette?

Adrien: No. With any hope their already at the tower.

Plagg: Hey, I got an idea!

Wayzz: (comes out of Nino's hat)For some reason I'm scared and you haven't even told us your plan.

Plagg: I can just cataclysm our way out!

Nino: Should I be scared of that idea?

Adrien Wayzz: Very!

Back on Miraculous Ladybug slide down a log to a different platform still following the pulsations on her end.

Ladybug: Rena! I'm still following the path, anything for you?

Rena Rouge was running down a path to an open field but continued to the path ahead with the pulsations.

Rena Rouge: Nope, still on the search. Did you hear anything from Adrien or Nino?

Ladybug(voice): Nothing. I'm gonna try calling them again.

Rena Rouge came to a dead end where the only thing in front of her was a hole with a pathway on the other side but the pulsations were going down the hole.

Rena Rouge: Markov-anything?

Markov(voice): I'll scan the area and tell you what comes up.

Markov was scanning the area Rena Rouge was at and picked up a distribution in the system with two red silhouettes on the screen.

Markov: Watch out! You have two carbs coming from both sides!

Rena Rouge looked down the path ahead of her and saw one crab coming toward her and one crab behind her. With Rena Rouge seemingly stuck in a rough situation she then remembered that each of the Guardians had a special power.

Rena Rouge: (thinking)I wonder if it'll work.

(Blows on her flute)Mirage!

Rena's flute then started to glow with a light beam on top, and threw it at the hole.

Back in the real world Plagg was going to touch the wall and see if he could help the teens escape.

Wayzz: You are not going cataclysm this cafeteria! You already know how dangerous you could be!

Plagg: I'm not that dangerous.

Wayzz: Atlantis?

Plagg: It was going down anyway.

Wayzz: Titanic?

Plagg: It was an accident! The iceberg got in the way.

Wayzz: Dinosaurs!

Plagg: (short pause)...okay that was my fault...but I'll be careful. Don't worry Adrien your gonna be home free!

Adrien: (whispering)Plagg wait!

Plagg: Relax I got this! Cataclysm!

Plagg touched the wall but got electrocuted instead and touch the floor where Adrien was standing.

Adrien: AAAAH!

Nino: ADRIEN!

Adrien collapses through the weakened floor causing his phone to drop from under him but Nino grabbed his hands while Plagg and Wayzz was pulling him by his shirt. Below Adrien was the the bathroom flooded with water connecting with the electricity all over causing his phone to short circuit.

Ladybug tried to call Adrien again but to no avail he couldn't pick up.

Ladybug: (to herself)Come on Adrien-answer!

Ladybug then came to a stop when the path she took came to an end.

Ladybug: Crap! I'm stuck!

Ladybug then without realizing it had her vision go gray were her eyes highlighted a log in black and red dots but then went back to normal.

Ladybug: (confused)What was that?(walking toward the log)Does this tunnel lead to anywhere?

Markov(voice): It should lead you straight to where Rena Rouge is.

Ladybug: Here I go.(crawling through the log tunnel)

Ladybug proceeded down the tunnel to another platform covered in rocks and trees but still couldn't find Rena Rouge. But she looked down the path and saw a crab going forward far ahead.

Ladybug: Oh no!

Ladybug then threw her yoyo at one of the trees and making sure the line was stable she used it to swing from tree to tree to catch up with the crab. She hid behind one of the trees and saw Rena Rouge standing on a long floating over a hole.

Ladybug: What is Al-I mean Rena Rouge doing! Rena get out of there!

Markov(voice): Ladybug wait! It's not really-

Ladybug: I gotta get her out of there!

Ladybug then swung in between the two crabs and swung over the hole Rena Rouge was standing over in order to save her. The crabs charged their laser and fired at the girls until the real Rena Rouge came in and shoved Ladybug out of the way in the air. Then the Rena Rouge that was floating over the hole turned to dust as the crabs shot each other causing them to explode.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge landed on another platform right below the one they were on.

Rena Rouge: Figured out what my new power is!

Ladybug: And I got a little carried away.

Markov(voice): And if you continue on the path your on now the tower should be there.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge continued down the path they were on and saw the pulsations leading them to the tower. But they didn't notice behind them was another crab following them.

Back in the real world the boys manage to get Adrien up from the hole but was still trapped in the cafeteria. Sabrina tried calling her father again to see if anything has changed.

Sabrina: Did the firefighters try everything dad?

Roger(voice): We're gonna keep trying dear.

Nino then got a call from an unknown number.

Nino: Hello?

Rena Rouge(voice): Nino it's me.

Nino: (shocked)Alya?(quiets down) What's going on back at the lab?

Rena Rouge(voice): We're almost at the tower. You think you can hold up for another 5 minutes?

Nino: We'll be lucky if it came down to seconds, can you hurry please!

Hangs up

Adrien: Was that Alya?

Nino: Yeah dude. They found the tower but it's gonna take awhile.

Plagg: (sad)Hey Adrien… s-sorry I almost killed you back there. I just wanted to help.

Adrien: No biggies Plagg. No damage done(hears a crack and looks up)-but that might!

All the kids in the cafeteria looked up at the glass ceiling above them and saw the bars holding it together was coming apart.

Back at the Forest Sector Ladybug and Rena Rouge found the tower. They ran across the log but behind them the crab was powering up his laser.

Ladybug: Markov we found the tower(hit in the back)Ah!

Ladybug: 3/5

Rena Rouge: 1/5

Ladybug landed on her face but got back up quickly drawing her yoyo out.

Rena Rouge: No(stopping her)leave it to me.

Ladybug: But-

Rena Rouge: You have to deactivate the tower-so GO!

Ladybug followed her orders and ran towards the tower but it was guarded by two blocks who were taking aim at her.

One of the shot a laser but Ladybug leaped up dodging the attack.

Back in the real world Adrien, Nino, and all the other kids were hiding under the lunch tables to avoid getting cut or crushed by the glass.

Chloe: I'm too pretty to die! Hold me Adrien!(squeezing Adrien)

Adrien: (getting hugged so hard he can't catch his breath)Not a problem Chloe!

Plagg: I-can't-breath!

Nino decided to call Rena Rouge again seeing how their situation was quite dire. Wayzz was trying to use his power to form a shield to protect everyone but the electric shock drained his powers.

Back on Miraculous Rena Rouge was hiding behind a tree while the crab was firing at her.

Rena Rouge: Yel-lo.

Nino(voice): Dude this is urgent! You and Ladybug got to move it!

Rena Rouge: Well it's not a carnival here!

Ladybug was dashing at one of the blocks and swung her yoyo causing it to explode. But the other block shot it's laser and hit her in the arm.

Ladybug: 2/5

Rena Rouge: 1/5

The crab on the other side was aiming at Ladybug. But Rena Rouge jumped in and blocked it's laser from hitting Ladybug with her flute.

Ladybug swung her yoyo in a circle as the monster charged up his laser and blasted. But Ladybug leaped up and swung her yoyo at the black causing it to explode. Rena Rouge ran up a tree and jumped on top of the crab and struck it on top with her flute. She leapt off it and it exploded behind her as Ladybug entered the tower.

Rena Rouge: Markov it's okay Ladybug is in the tower.

Markov(voice): Alright Rena Rouge I'll bring you in.

Ladybug made it to the center of the tower and began to levitate to the second level.

Back in the real world the glass ceiling was still coming apart and starting to shatter.

Ladybug floated to the top and walked to the center and a virtual touch screen popped up.

Ladybug: Lucky Charm.

Ladybug's yoyo started to glow as she placed it down on the touchscreen.

In the real world the kids were bracing themselves as the glass ceiling started to shatter even more.

Ladybug then typed in the code [MIRACULOUS] and the binary codes around her turn from purple to red as they fell to the ground below her and a glowing light shot up.

In the real world the kids were bracing themselves but then the shattering glass stopped. They all came from under the table in hesitation and saw that the electric streaks had disappeared.

Alya returned to the real world and got to the computer room.

Markov: You did it! Now ready to go back in time?

Alya shook her head up and down as Markov typed in the coordinates and Alya proceeded to press the key button to initiate a return to the past.

Markov: Return to the past-now.

And with that a bright light shined and covered the factory and then the school and then the whole town of Paris.

Time then went back and Marinette was back in Ms. Mendeleiev's class but Alya was still missing.

Ms. Mendeleiev: Marinette where is your friend Ms. Cesaire?

Marinette: She should be here right about-

Alya then walked in class with a smile on her and took her seat next to Marinette.

Alya: Good morning ma'am.

Ms. Mendeleiev: (angrily)Is there a reason why your late Miss Cesaire!

Alya: Hydrogen peroxide and acetone I read if they're mixed together well they can cause an explosion.

Ms. Mendeleiev: (surprised)Well seems like someone actually read her textbook! Remind me to give you extra points for that Miss Cesaire.

Chloe: Tch! Teachers pet!

After class the gang meant up in the courtyard.

Adrien: So how did you get out of trouble with Mendeleiev?

Alya: Easy-just play teachers pet.

Nino: Right on! And we just brought ourselves a couple more days of no Hawk Moth.

Wayzz: And three more days of safe living.

*Bell Rings*

Marinette: Welp time for me to come last in gym class again...

Alya: Hey with any chance you could out run Chloe. And Nino we can talk about your code name at lunch.

The girls walked off to class leaving Nino confused. Nino then realized what they were talking about.

Nino: Oh come on!

Adrien placed his arm over his friend's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up as both of them head to class.


End file.
